When We Were Just Kids
by Golden Snitch1981
Summary: Mary-Anne reflects on a time before the Baby Sitters Club when they were just kids.


Just a pre Baby Sitter's Club one-shot.

* * *

Mary Anne's Journal:

_I remember a time way before Kristy started the club, when it was just Kristy Thomas, Claudia Kishi and me, Mary-Anne Spier. We were all in the fifth grade at Stonybrook Elementary and we were all living in Bradford Court. I was living with my father, because my Mom had died when I was a baby, Kristy's Dad had not long ago walked out on Mrs. Thomas and the kids so Kristy was living with her Mom and three brothers and Claudia lived with her parents, her genius older sister and since the beginning of fourth grade, her grandmother Mimi._

_Every weekend we would spend at one of our houses, hanging out, playing Barbies and Candyland until it was time to go home. That was usually very early in the afternoon, for me, because my Dad was very strict. Sometimes Mallory Pike would come to play too. She lived down the street with her six brothers and sisters._

_Back then Claire hadn't been born, but Mrs. Pike had just found out she was pregnant yet again and Mallory was having trouble coming to terms with suddenly having to share a room with six-year-old Vanessa, while Nicky still had his own room. The triplets had to share their room which I always found amazing. Three boys sharing one room must be quite crowded, I imagined. I was envious of Mal, Kristy and Claudia. They had other siblings, unlike me who was an only child._

_Even though Mal was only in the third grade, she was fun and very smart. We often wondered why she hadn't skipped a grade. Claudia's Sister, Janine had skipped two grades. She was in the eighth grade and Stonybrook Middle School, where Charlie went. Claud often joked that Janine had taken Claudia's share of brains when she was born, because Claudia struggled in school and was under the constant threat of being left back a grade._

_Anyway, I remember The last time we all played Barbies together. Claudia looked so bored._

"Hey, I have an idea!" she exclaimed. "Let's steal some of Janine's make-up. We were at Claudia's house that day and Janine was still at school, working on the school paper.

"But, what about the Barbies?" Kristy asked, seeing my dissappointed look. Kristy knew my Dad would flip if I went home wearing make-up. Kristy didn't like to play with the Barbies, but she knew my father would not let us ride bikes or play outdoors, for fear of me getting hurt or dirty.

"Come on Mary-Anne! Come on, Kristy! Mal, You keep watch in case my Parents or Janine come home."

"Okay, Claud," she said as we all reluctantly stood up and followed Claudia.

"Shh!" Claudia put her finder to her lips as she opened the door a bit. Janine's room was dark but for the light from her computer screen. One by one filed into Janine's room and gathered by Janine's dresser. Claud slowly opened the top drawer, where Janine kept all of her underwear. We giggled when Claudia held up a black bra, pulling a face. She quickly stuffed it back into the draw and closed it opening the next drawer instantly. "BINGO!" she exclaimed as we discovered Janine's lipsticks, mascara's and all sorts of make-up, I never even knew Janine wore. With both hands Claudia gathered whatever she could and scooped it all into her shirt. "Grab whatever you want she said over her shoulder.

Kristy picked up a blue eye shadow. "Bleh!"she exclaimed, tossing it back into the drawer. "Does anyone really wear this stuff?"

I shrugged, but I was already intrigued. I picked up the blue eye shadow, and found a cherry pink lipstick and ran back to Claudia's room, with Kristy at my heels.

"What did you guys get?" Claudia asked, already settled in her room. Kristy held up empty hands and shrugged. Claudia rolled her eyes and then looked hopefully at me. Sheepishly I pulled out the two items I had swiped. "Mary-Anne!"She exclaimed. "Good score!"

I dumped it on the pile in front of Claudia and soon she was putting this cold stuff on my face that felt like glue. Then she applied some Blush on my cheeks and stood back. "Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed and picked up the blue eyeshadow and applied a big clump of it on my eyelids. Then finally she applied the cherry pink lipstick. She handed me a tissue and demonstrated how I was to blot the lipstick to wipe off the excess. Pleased with herself, she handed me the mirror. I looked at myself and almost gagged. I looked hideous! I glanced at Kristy, whose face was scrunched up in agreement.

_Claudia was in her element that day, applying make-up to all of us and then applying it to herself. From that day on, all she wanted to do was play with make-up and clothes and it seemed as Claudia was growing up, she was slipping away from the rest of us. _

_When we started Junior high, she began to sit with the "cool crowd at school, while Kristy and I sat together and played handball at lunch. _

_It's hard to believe when I look back to fathom how we had ever became friends in the first place. As it was Claud was reluctant to join the club, for it meant she would have to hang with us babies again. I guess that's why she asked her new friend Stacey to join, too. I'm glad she did. When we met Stacey and when Dawn came along it was good to make new friends and expand the club. I guess we all grow up when the time is right. Some just grow up faster than others. I was glad they were there when I met Logan. What a mess I would have made of that without them._


End file.
